


Stay With Me (Tell Me What I Want to Hear)

by iAmYou



Series: One Shots [8]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode: s02e13 Doomsday, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1820680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iAmYou/pseuds/iAmYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He asks her. It's always the same answer, except for the one time it counts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay With Me (Tell Me What I Want to Hear)

He's always been asking it, from the moment he saves her from the sun-scorched room on Platform One. He never asked out loud in that body, but it's always in his thoughts and movements.

 

The first time he asks her verbally is after they help Elton with the Abzorbaloff. He watches Elton with his brick-girlfriend and realizes he'd do anything to keep her. It's not a new realization, but it's more powerful now than ever before. She smiles that smile and he knows her answer before she says it.

 

The second time is in a prison. They're approximately seven hours and thirteen minutes away from being executed and he feels that's as close to death as he wants her to be. If she's always seven hours and thirteen minutes from death she'll never be zero seconds away from it. Her answer is the same.

 

The next time is after she was a bit too close to those zero seconds. He phrases it differently, this time, more of a plead than anything. She doesn't grin, just moves deeper into his hug and tells him her answer solemnly.

* * *

 

She wants to see dragons or dinosaurs this time, so he gives her some.

 

"How long are you gonna stay with me?" the Doctor asks.

"Forever," Rose answers.


End file.
